Crowley's Redemption
by casimchr000
Summary: Bored once more, Charlie's renamed herself Dylan to spend some quality time with the Winchesters. With her "hit list" on hand, will her prior knowledge help or hurt the Winchesters as they navigate a still-closed purgatory world? And how will Dylan handle a trickster, king of hell, and grouchy old man butting in all the time? Answer: With style..and sass! PART 4 OF GLITCH SERIES.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Part Four of the Glitch Series! **

**WHOO HOO!**

**This is the supernatural story; and I'm QUITE excited about it!**

**Are you ready? Let's do this thing!**

**Disclaimer: The supernatural universe; brothers, angel, and impala included, are not mine. Charlie's mine! As are a few others you might not recognize, but for the most part, I thank Erik Kripke and the Supernatural people for their wonderful creation.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

James peered over Charlie's shoulder, and she frantically covered what she'd just been scribbling down. She shot James a glare, and he shrugged.

"Sorry. So what?"

Charlie sighed heavily. "I'm making a list."

"For what?"

James leaned against the side of her desk, and Charlie sighed, knowing that meant he wasn't going anywhere.

"A hit list…if you will."

"For anything specific?" James asked, not batting an eye at Charlie's "hit list".

"The Winchesters and Cas."

"Oh."

James pulled a chair over and plopped into it, eyeing Charlie with a grin. "What you gonna do with the list?"

Charlie shrugged. "Dunno yet."

James smirked. "Do you wanna know what I think we should do?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "No."

"I think we should check off some of those names."He answered anyway.

Charlie shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Not a chance."

"Come on Lottie!" James whined, a cheeky smile on his face, eyes bright. He was mostly healed, grown and with the knowledge of who he was and what he wanted. It made Charlie happy in the best of ways. But it worried her as well. What would she do when he got bored with her? "You said yourself you've been getting antsy. I'm antsy, my partner totally ditched me." Charlie made a face and James shrugged. "Well he did. Clint went on a solo four days ago."

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "You've been desked for four days. I've been stuck behind this desk for two months." And she had. After Sherlock's funeral, she'd needed to take an action break. But as much as she hated to admit it, James wasn't wrong about her needing a change.

"Which just proves you're antsy! C'mon, Lottie," James leaned forward so he was ridiculously close. A bright smile overtook his face. "Let's go take out some bad guys."

"Did I tell you I'm glad you're not nearly catatonic anymore?" Charlie joked. "I take it back."

James just grinned, waiting her out.

Despite herself, Charlie's frown bled into a smile. She caved. "Okay." She grabbed a jacket and jumped up, and James gallantly opened the door for her, grabbing her list as well.

James grinned. That was easy.

* * *

><p>The first person on Charlie's list wasn't a bad guy….but he did need to be moved. She'd rescued him; (If you could glitch into heaven, what was to say you couldn't glitch elsewhere right? Like…downstairs?) and had his memories wiped, then had returned him to his home. At the time, she'd had nowhere safer to place him….now, she did.<p>

His mother was ecstatic that he'd been offered a full scholarship for his senior year at a prestigious boarding school.

Adam Milligan wasn't as enthused.

James Barnes wasn't going to take his sass.

"It's better than Hell." He'd said flatly. And Adam had frowned, but agreed reluctantly. When his mother had shooed Adam back upstairs, she was given a more thorough explanation, and she cried with relief when she heard of how the school was protected. She'd known about the monsters….she always had, but now she didn't have to worry about her only son, and for that, she thanked the duo profusely.

After they'd gotten their feet wet, they'd proceeded to the more….difficult targets on Charlie's hit list. Unfortunately, they kept running into the very people they were protecting.

The first time it had happened, Dean and Sam were going up against a demon they'd decided to let live in the earlier timeline, a demon that had turned around and stabbed them in the back later on.

Bucky had hid in the rafters of the warehouse the Winchesters were fighting in, and Charlie had made a frontal assault through the front doors.

Charlie had splattered the demon in holy oil and Bucky had lit the fuse.

That demon had gone up in flames, and Dean and Sam stared frozen at the young woman in front of them. Charlie had grinned, shot them the Vulcan signal, and ran out.

After that, Bucky and Charlie got smart, and avoided the Winchesters as best they could.

Bucky and Charlie had too much fun running around, working on Charlie's "hit list" so much so, that when Clint returned and Bucky went back to his "partner projects", Charlie continued working a few hunts on her own whenever she got restless, which was often.

When she could take off for a day and just focus on the physical aspect of taking out a ghost or burning some bones, she lasted longer at her desk. Four more months passed in such a way.

Of course, without her back-up, she found herself running into the Winchesters more often than not.

She thought nothing of it until Cas brought up an interesting idea.

* * *

><p>"You think I should hunt with the Winchesters for a while?" Charlie asked incredulously over her spaghetti.<p>

Cas shrugged. "I do not think it would be a bad idea…persay."

Charlie made a face. "What brought on this idea?" She asked, not agreeing but not vetoing it either.

Cas shrugged. "Sam and I were discussing it. We agree you should not be hunting alone."

Charlie grinned. "Cas, I think I can handle myself."

"Of course you can." Cas agreed immediately. "But it doesn't hurt to have…backup. And Barnes is not always free to accompany you."

Charlie shrugged. "I don't need backup."

Cas raised a brow. "Would you allow Barnes to take a case without Barton?"

"No!" Charlie answered immediately. Then she wilted. "Oh. I see your point. Ok."

Cas frowned. "Ok?"

"Ok, if they ask me to hunt with them for a while, I'll accept."  
>Cas smiled. "Good."<p>

Charlie shrugged. "Who knows? It might be fun."

She squinted. "Or at the very least; entertaining."

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's all down to The Winchesters...will they invite her along, or nah? (For those who are confused, James is Bucky...Charlie just calls him James.)<strong>

**Next chapter up in a mo!**

**I'M EXCITED.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you would, they're the sign that I'm doing something write! (get it, hehe I'm punny.) **

**I love you all in a totally NONCREEPY (but kinda creepy way, haha)**

**~CLC~**


	2. Hashtag You're Welcome

**Chapter two yay!**

**Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: The supernatural universe; brothers, angel, and impala included, are not mine. Charlie's mine! As are a few others you might not recognize, but for the most part, I thank Erik Kripke and the Supernatural people for their wonderful creation.**

* * *

><p>The Winchester's only started worrying about her appearance when she ended up saving their skin….especially when it happened again…and even more so when Cas' name came up.<p>

"Sammy! Sam, where'd you go?!" Dean ran up the stairs, two to three steps at a time, frantically searching for his little brother. The third member of a ghost family had dragged him away when Dean's back had been turned fighting off the other two ghosts, and now Dean couldn't find the kid. He'd taken care of one ghost, the other one had got away, and the third had, obviously, taken his brother.

Dean started slamming through doors, pausing on a bedroom where Charlie stood, a sledgehammer on the floor by her feet and hands rummaging through the ruined wall. She froze at what she was doing.

Dean started making his way purposely towards her, and Charlie squeaked, putting her hands up in surrender.

"There's an old family scrapbook in this wall! It has locks of hair!" She screeched quickly.

Dean paused, legs spread, then narrowed his eyes. "Pull it out." He demanded.

She did so quickly, holding it up so Dean could see.

"Burn it." Dean demanded, patting his pocket for matches.

Charlie held up her own set of matches. "On it." She agreed solemnly.

Dean eyed her suspiciously. Her eyes widened, and she jumped up then rushed him. Dean braced himself for contact, but she crouched in the nick of time, sliding between his legs to swing her sledgehammer at the ghost who'd materialized right behind him.

Dean's eyes widened. "Thanks."

Charlie shrugged. "They were killed in the basement. If they'd run anywhere, it'd be there."

Dean nodded quickly, then ran out. Charlie grabbed the scrapbook and matches, and then after a moment's deliberation, her sledgehammer, following behind him quickly.

* * *

><p>Dean got to the basement in time to save his brother, and the two fought together for a few moments before Charlie appeared in the doorway, the burning scrapbook in her hands.<p>

The ghosts disappeared for the last time in wisps of smoke, and the brothers paused. Breathing heavily.

"Thanks." Dean said again.

Charlie beamed. "Hashtag you're welcome!"

And then she was gone.

Sam shot his brother a look. "Who was she?"

Dean shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

><p>It was the same month when they ran into each other again. Or; as Sam would describe it; that she saved their skin…AGAIN.<p>

"I can't believe you." Dean muttered angrily.

"Me? How is this my fault?!"

"Why didn't you just shoot him? He didn't even know you where there until you choked!"

Sam huffed. "You wanted me to shoot a sheriff in the back?"

Dean, despite the ire he felt, smirked. "You wouldn't have shot the deputy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really? This isn't the time; they're going to look us up and find out we're wanted by the FBI and then we're going to go to prison!"

Dean, slightly less angry, shrugged. "We've broken out before."

"Which doesn't mean we can do it again?"

"Hey." Dean spoke sharply. "They put us in an interrogation room together. That has to mean something, right?"

"Yeah, they're going to pick us off at the same time!" Sam hissed in response.

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't have a chance to retort because an officer entered at that moment. The two men straightened, probably vying for the picture of innocence.

The officer simply sent them a look, shook his head, and slid their wanted posters onto the table in front of them. Both Winchesters wilted, and Sam shot Dean a beautiful example of what Dean labeled "B**** face."

The officer looked at them for a moment longer before chuckling and leaving again.

Dean sighed and slumped.

"Well this sucks."

* * *

><p>A detective stepped in an hour later. He was fifteen minutes into an attempted interrogation, (Dean was being entirely unhelpful,) a familiar face entered.<p>

"Excuse me."

Sam and Dean shared a surprised look, and the detective didn't even bother to rise.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation here," he spoke harshly, turning to glare angrily at the newcomer.

Charlie; dressed in a dark blue suit and wearing fake glasses, looked down her nose at the detective.

"Really?" She spoke frostily. "You're holding an interrogation with my clients," she stressed the word client and the detective paled but didn't rise, "without their representation present. Interesting." She scribbled something on a legal pad she held in her hand, and finally the detective rose.

"You're their lawyer?" He spoke slowly.

Charlie sniffed. "Dylan McCoy. Legal representation of the falsely accused Dean and Sam Winchester."

The detective went red-faced. "Falsely accused? Look lady-"

"MS. McCoy," Charlie pressed severely. "And I know of what I speak."

"They've got posters, ma'am. And I'm not blind yet, I can tell they're the same person." The detective grabbed for the wanted posters on the table, and when his back turned, Charlie sent the brothers a wink. Sam just looked confused, but Dean…he relaxed. She'd had their back a few times before this…who's to say this time would be any different? Though how she was going to get out of them was going to be…well…interesting.

Charlie barely glanced at the posters before sniffing. "These are old copies. How often does your department check the posters authenticity? Legislation states all departments should do so on the 1st of every month…which was nearly a week ago. Had you done so, you would not only be up to date on the REAL criminals, but you would also be aware that brothers Sam and Dean Winchester have been cleared of all charges and found to be framed by corrupt members of the police force. Are the most recent posters within your reach, or has your department just not followed orders? Shall I inform my superiors of this precincts numerous violations, or are you going to be very prompt with confirming the information I've just handed you, information you should've already been aware of, I might add, and releasing my clients with your apologies?"

The detective looked gobsmacked, and unable to say anything, he made his escape.

Charlie smirked at his departing back, then turned to the brothers.

"Sup."

"Who are you?"

Sam elbowed Dean harshly at his impolite inquiry, but Charlie just laughed. "I'm a friend of Cas'. I gave him some…" Charlie searched for the word, "friendly advice, once, and we help each other out every now and then. He said you'd been arrested."

Dean frowned. "We call him for assistance and he calls you? If you're really "friends" with Cas, how come we've never heard of you?"

Charlie snorted. "Cas doesn't tell you everything."

"And he tells YOU everything?" Sam asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I guess."

"You must mean a lot to him." He inferred.

Charlie smiled softly. "He means a lot to ME."

The detective entered the room again, face scarlet. "It appears you are correct, Ms. McCoy. My deepest apologies."

Charlie raised a brow, and the detective grimaced, but turned to the brothers nonetheless. "And apologies to you, as well."

Dean inclined his head regally, and the detective snarled. "You're free to go!" He hissed before storming out.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked quickly.

Charlie shot Sam an assessing look. "I don't know yet." She answered honestly.

Dean, who didn't really care either way, pursed his lips. "You're not running around alone, are you?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm used to it." She winked at Sam. "Hashtag you're welcome."

"Thank you!" Sam smiled, but she was already out the door.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of my associate?"<p>

"You mean the chick running around by herself the whole time?" Dean asked, mouth full.

Cas nodded slowly.

"She's a menace." Dean answered honestly.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What Dean means is that she's young. Too young, to be on her own. She's not alone, right?"

Cas frowned. "She does not often work in groups, if that's what you ask. Most of her assignments she does solo. It is to my knowledge that she has no family."

Sam frowned at that news. "It's too dangerous for her to be alone."

Cas nodded. "I agree."

Sam thought hard…. "Do you think…"

Cas knew where Sam was going, and he nodded quickly. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, not just for her, but also for…" Cas' gaze shot Dean's way, but Dean was too busy plowing his way through his food, and didn't notice.

Sam hid a smile. "I agree."

"Hey!" Dean pointed a finger at Cas. "How come you've never mentioned this chick before?"

Cas shrugged. "I don't know."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "I don't know about her."

Sam scoffed. "She's a kid; hunting…alone."

"And we're not babysitters." Dean retorted.

"So you say we just leave her on her own then?" Sam pressed.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

Sam stayed silent. Cas tilted his head.

Dean grumbled. "FINE. We run into her again, we'll keep an eye on her, take her with us. But only for like….a week. Alright?"

Sam and Cas smiled. "Of course." They agreed simultaneously.

Dean just grumbled again and took another bite of his burger.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Dean."<p>

"Mm mm"

"Dean."

"Mmmgufhen"

"Dean!"

"Uh! What?!"

"You awake?"

"Unfortunately."

"So get this…"

Dean groaned loudly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "C'mon Dean, we're almost there, don't you want to know what we're hunting?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

Dean glared at the side of Sam's head. "So what does it look like?"

Sam sent Dean a glare of his own. "What's up with you?"

Dean shrugged. He wasn't going to answer….but then he really, really wanted to. And Cas was urging him to share, or whatever, (which coming from Cas, was really freaking advice,) so he opened his mouth. "I've just been thinking about that kid."

Sam nodded in understanding, hands gripping the wheel of the impala comfortably. Sam LOVED driving the impala; and he rarely got to; so he enjoyed it whenever he could. Getting to drive the Impala and a heart to heart with his brother?! What a great day! "Cas' friend? The one we haven't seen in a while?"

"That's the one." Dean grumbled, slouching into the passenger seat. He let Sammy drive and now he had to share? Worst day ever. He let the silence linger, then sighed. "You think she's ok?"

"Worried?" Sam guessed.

Dean made a face…but didn't deny it. Sam nodded.

"Me too. But with the luck we've been having, we'll probably run into her eventually. We can kidnap her then." Sam added brightly.

"Way to make it creepy, dude." Dean sent his brother a slightly disgusted look, and Sam laughed. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, we can ask her to join us for a while, whatever. Unless she's dead." Dean muttered, low enough so that Sam didn't hear him. "How much further anyway?" He spoke in a normal voice.

"It's just around the block." Sam turned on the turn signal as he spoke. "Shouldn't be too difficult, just sounds like a haunting, although it's in a new complex, which is a bit sketchy. My guess is,"

"Don't bother." Dean interrupted darkly, gaze intent out the window.

"What? Why?" Sam frowned.

Dean gestured out his window, and Sam followed his gaze, to the police cars that sat, lights still blinking, a crowd of scared looking civilians standing around in bunches.

"Well." Sam parked the impala. "This could either be a good thing or a bad thing."

Dean snorted. "With our luck, do you even have to ask?"

Sam and Dean both got out of the car, striding towards a young looking cop.

"I'm sorry you can't," The officer began, but Dean interrupted him. "Agents Guster and Spencer, FBI. What's going on here?"

The young officer straightened. FBI? That was legit. He turned on his professional voice, fixing his posture. "We're not exactly sure. The witness statements are all different, but our guess is breaking and entering turned hostage situation. We've got it taken care of though." The officer added with a grin. They didn't need no FBI.

Sam and Dean shared a look. "You caught the perp, then?" Sam asked.

"No." The officer admitted slowly. Then he brightened. "He's dead."

Sam and Dean shared another look. "How?"

"He got caught on fire. It was a bad one too. All that's left of him are ashes."

Sam and Dean shared another look. A hunter? Who?

"All the same, we'd like to speak to the witnesses." Dean spoke, eyeing the clumps of people standing around.

"Sure thing, why not? You should probably start with the sanest witness, said her name was Samantha. Didn't give us a last name, but she's over," The officer looked the crowd over. Dean spotted a figure walking quickly away from the scene. "That her?" He asked dryly.

The officer nodded, a worried look on his face. "Yeah, but she's not been cleared to leave yet."

Sam clapped the officer on the shoulder. "No worries, we'll take care of it."

Dean went around the back to corner her in case she ran, and Sam went for the direct approach.

"Hey!" He called out.

The figure turned around quickly. "Hey yourself!" She hollered back, and Sam, despite himself, grinned.

She began walking towards him, and Dean, seeing that she wasn't going to bolt, reversed and made his way back to Sam. It was too dark to see her that far, but Sam knew by her voice who it was. Apparently Dean did too.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dean muttered to Sam.

"Yup."

Their suspicions were confirmed when she got closer, and Cas' friend grinned up at them. "Well. Fancy seeing you here!"

Dean frowned. "We could say the same about you."

She just grinned. "Are you guys hungry?"

Sam beamed. "Starved!"

* * *

><p>There was only one decent place in town to get a good pie, and that was Bertha's. Berthas was your run of the mill small town diner, complete with booth seats and bright colors. Dean, Sam, and their new friend shared a back booth.<p>

It was quiet for a few minutes after they'd ordered, then Dean broke the silence.

"Samantha, huh?" Dean smirked.

Charlotte Dylan Eden Kirk shrugged. "Proof I was thinking of you guys." She winked. "But it's Dylan to you." She grinned.

"Dylan huh? So that's your real name then?" "Dylan", smiled.

"Sure."

Dean's eyes narrowed, but Sam just smiled harder. "You're the one that got rid of the ghostie, then?" He asked.

Dylan nodded slowly. "Hashtag you're welcome."

Dean snorted. "Was the ghost why you're in town? Or are you here for another reason? Besides driving us crazy?"

"I heard about the ghost, thought I'd stop in. Didn't know you two'd be making an appearance." Dylan relaxed in her seat.

"So you're a hunter?" Dean scoffed, looking at the small thing in front of him.

Dylan leveled a glare his direction. "In my spare time." Dean and Dylan glared at each other for a while before Sam coughed lightly.

"So what do you do when you're not hunting?" he asked.

Dylan relaxed. "This and that. I'm a free spirit, I suppose, no pun intended," Dylan grinned at her own joke, "I just go where I'm needed. Why?"

"It's not safe." Dean spoke gruffly. "For you to be out on your own."

"Why? Because I'm not capable of protecting myself? What, do you think I need someone around to protect me? Are you offering?" Dylan snapped, going from amiable ton enraged in less than a second.

"Actually yes." Dean snapped back, crossing his arms. Dean grimaced lightly, but didn't take back his words.

Dylan sat back in her chair, assessing both brothers interestedly. "You were all too eager to see the back of me before. Why the sudden change of heart now?"

"I thought you were just roaming around on a whim, that you'd be back in the bosom of your parents soon enough." Dean admitted.

Dylan snorted. "I don't have parents." Dean winced.

"Which I realized." He spoke crossly. "Which is why there's a sudden change of heart."

"So, you're offering to let me go with you guys?" Dylan clarified, a small smile on her lips.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam shrugged, and Dean sighed. "That's what it looks like."

"Sweet." She nodded. "I accept."

Dean rolled his eyes and Sammy grinned.

"Which, thanks again for taking care of that ghost for us." Sam added with a grin.

Dylan grinned back. "Hashtag You're Welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>So Charlie is Dylan! <strong>

**And Dean's a butthead and Sam's the peacekeeper! **

**Let's see how Dylan does as a Hunter, shall we?**

**Review/Follow/Favorite please and thank you!**

**Love to all mah readers!**

**~CLC~**


	3. Sparkly

**So the story really begins!**

**Yep. **

**Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: The supernatural universe; brothers, angel, and impala included, are not mine. Charlie's mine! As are a few others you might not recognize, but for the most part, I thank Erik Kripke and the Supernatural people for their wonderful creation.**

* * *

><p>"This is so dumb."<p>

"Oh, come off it, Dyl, like you'd really rather be hunting vamps than curled up inside with a coffee and a good book."

"That's not the point, Dean!" Dylan stamped her foot. "Of course I'd rather be a lazy slug than have to do actual work, but it's the fact that you don't think I could handle it!"

"That's not what this is." Sam tried to placate, but Dean nodded.

"That's exactly what this is." At Dylan's mutinous expression, Dean relented slightly, putting down the bag he had carried to the door and sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Listen, kid. You have the street smarts to deal with the feds, and it seems you've got the ghostie and ghoulie routine down; but vamps are a whole new playing field. You've only been hunting with us for three weeks. Vamps are a six week hunt." Dylan rolled her eyes. Dean grinned. "Besides, Vamps tend to prey on younger women."

Dean was wrong. It had only been 2 weeks and six days that they'd officially started hunting together, and so far, they'd done well..even weirder, they got ALONG well…Sam had someone to help with the reading and paperwork, and Dean had someone to "train". But Dean and Sam had only taken ghost cases, and when Dylan had FINALLY urged them to something…stronger, they make her sit it out.

They did not yet realize who they were dealing with.

"So use me as bait." Dylan reasoned.

"Absolutely not." Sam moved to sit next on the other side of Dylan and she felt surrounded, both literally and figuratively. "We took you with us to keep you safe, not throw you to the wolves."

"And when we run into werewolves, I'll stay out of it. But these are vampires." Dylan tried.

Sam chuckled and stood, grabbing Dean's bag as he left the room. Dylan sent one last beseeching look but Dean just smirked as he stood.

"Fine." Dylan relented. "At least give me money to order pizza." Dean chuckled again, throwing her a few twenties.

"Be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dean shuddered. "Actually, don't do anything Sam wouldn't do." He thought that through, than shook his head again. "Scratch that; don't do anything illegal."

Dylan smirked, and nodded. "We'll see."

The door shut behind Dean, and Dylan waited a few minutes before pocketing the cash and grabbing her jacket. "Pizza here I come."

* * *

><p>"Well that was a bust."<p>

"Was it?" Dean and Sam entered the hotel room with a wince to face a cheery Dylan, wrapped in flannel pajamas and cocooned under a mountain of blankets, the only thing visible her eyes, and a small hand that vacuumed pizza slices underneath the blankets.

Dean dropped his bag and flopped onto the other bed with a groan. Sam grinned and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I'll take it the vamps didn't show?" Dylan piped up, laughing when Dean shot her a glare and a one finger salute.

"Nope." Despite the waste of an evening; Sam seemed cheerful as he settled next to Dylan. Dylan sent the duo a fake glare.

"You do realize that this is MY room?"

Dean sat up. "But this is the room with pizza, so..." He leaned over to grab a slice of pizza, and Dylan smacked his hand. "Ow!"

"You smell." Dylan wrinkled her nose and inched the pizza box away from Dean, who frowned. "You guys didn't even DO anything. How is it that you smell?"

Dean grumbled. "The bar was nasty."

"Sam was there too and he doesn't smell." Dylan pointed out.

"It's not that bad." Dean argued. But then he sniffed himself. With a gag, he stood.

"Ok, it is that bad. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Don't use all the hot water!" Sam snapped.

"I'll save you a slice!" Dylan promised.

They could hear Dean cursing as he shut the door combining their room.

* * *

><p>It was hours later, both Dean and Sam had taken showers, and the three were crowded onto one bed in Dylan's room, watching some horror film and laughing about it, when a knock sounded on the door. Dean and Sam shared a look and pulled out guns aimed at the door, but Dylan simply scrambled off the bed with an excited shout.<p>

"Cas!"

Castiel, in dark wash jeans and a deep green V-neck sent Dylan a tired smile. "Dylan."

Dean and Sam shared a look, but didn't say anything right away.

"How'd the clean-up go?" Dylan asked with a smile.

Cas rolled his eyes. "It went."

"But it's done now?" Dylan pressed.

At his nod, Dylan opened the door wider. "The boys are back."

Cas' eyes strayed to where the two men sat, pajama clad. "Sam. Dean. I assume you've taken care of the alpha?" Dylans eyes widened.

"About that…"

Cas sent Dylan a look of consternation. "He's still in the bathroom?"

"Who's in the bathroom?" Sam asked, confused.

"The vampire that I accidentally caught?" Dylan spoke quickly. Both Dean and Sam shot up, throwing the bathroom door open to reveal an angry tied up vamp. Sam threw Dylan a disgruntled face, and Dylan shrugged. "I forgot about him...he's so quiet."

Dean muttered a few choice words and removed himself to his and Sam's room, returning with a machete and swinging it as soon as he got close enough. Cas grabbed Dylan the second he saw Dean's arm go up, pushing her face into his chest so she couldn't see and turning away to further shield her. Cas only let Dylan go when he heard the bathroom door closed behind Sam who went in to clean up.

Dean glared at Dylan who glared at Cas who glared at Dean.

"Sorry." Dylan threw at Dean with an apologetic smile. Dean grunted and relaxed a bit. She turned to Cas.

"Why'd you grab me like that?" She complained. At his raised brow she frowned. "I mean, I didn't really want to see it so thanks for that I guess. But don't grab at me! It makes my anxiety act up." Cas rolled his eyes. "And you!" Dylan turned to Dean. "Little warning next time?"

"Oh yeah." Dean shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Dylan huffed and turned back to Cas. "Hi." She smiled.

Cas' face, tense with the stress of a case, softened visibly. "Hello. How's hunting with Sam and Dean?"

Dylan shrugs. "It goes. Slowly…but it goes."

Cas nodded and turned to Dean. "Is that your interpretation of events?"

Dean made a face. "The kid's good at this. But she's not ready for the big leagues."

Cas raised a brow and shot Dylan a look. She shrugged. "Alright." Cas intoned. "If you say so?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You know something I don't?"

Cas nodded. "I know a great many things."

"What do you know?" Sam opened the bathroom door, shirt damp and a large garbage bag at his feet.

"Many things, apparently." Dean rolled his eyes, too tired for the current conversation.

Luckily for him the conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Dean groaned, but moved to open it.

It opened itself and Dean and Sam shared a look as their new visitor made his way into the room.

Bobby Singer took in the black garbage bag, Sam's dishevelment, Dean still holding the bloody machete, and Cas, looking odd in jeans and tshirt. His gaze paused on Dylan, who beamed and waved, and Bobby sighed, turning to face the Winchesters.

He shook his head sadly.

"Ya Idgits."

* * *

><p><strong>AH! I love Bobby!<strong>

**PLUS HE'S ALIVE. **

**I love alive-bobby the best. **

**I once had this dream where in line with canon- Bobby just appeared out of nowhere, but he was 25 again and...well, it was weird. **

**Anyway! **

**Lot's of dead characters come back to life because i said so; also Dylan prevented as many deaths as she could...so yeah. ANyone in paticular you'd like alive again?!**

**Review/Follow/Favorite PLEASE. Love you guys.**

**~CLC~**


	4. Tuesday the 1st

"WAKE UP!"

Dylan burst into Sam and Dean's hotel room. Both boys shot up, pistols in hand and pointed at Dylan.

She nodded slowly. "Note to self: don't jump out of nowhere in an effort to prank the Winchesters…because they will shoot you."

Sam rubbed his forehead, putting his pistol back under his pillow. "And don't you forget it." He admonished.

Dylan grinned and plopped onto his bed. "Wake up!" She repeated, more quietly.

Dean coughed. "I think the fact that our eyes are open is evidence that we're awake."

"Oh, right." Dylan sent him a smile. He sighed heavily.

"What time is it?"

"6:30!" Dylan answered brightly. Dean groaned loudly and fell back onto his pillows. "WHHHYYY?!"

Sam chuckled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Dylan scrambled over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you getting up?" She whispered into his ear.

He smiled. "I think so."

"Good!" Dylan smiled and squeezed his neck, then let go.

Bobby entered the room, sending the disheveled brothers a smirk. "Feel lucky. She's been pestering me for over an hour."

Dean made a face.

"Cheer up, Dean." Dylan ordered. "Bobby found you a case!"

"Is there something I can kill?" Dean questioned.

Bobby shrugged. "Most likely. If nothing, it's an interesting one."

Sam brightened. "Interesting how?"

"Well…no ones died. But they all suffered crazy injuries, all on the same day; one accident a week for the last three months."

"Three months?" Dean sat up. "First; I'm assuming they're not accidents. Second; How's it not been noticed?"

"They're not all hurt the same way." Dylan continued the explanation. "One's from a dog bite, another food poisoning, one was hit by a truck, one shot in a gas station mugging, another a piano actually fell on them, and they survived."

Sam's eyes widened. "Were any of them electrocuted?" He demanded.

Bobby frowned. "Yeah, actually."

Sam's face scrunched up and he shook his head. "And they all got hurt on a Tuesday?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "You hear about this case?"

Dean sighed heavily, knowing where this was going. "No…but something similar."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"What ties them together?" Dylan asked.

Bobby shrugged. "They all ate at the same diner right before their accidents, and all at the same time." He shrugged. "1pm."

Sam growled. "Impossible. He's dead."

Bobby frowned. "Am I missing something?"

"Gabriel." Sam and Dean said together.

Dylan's eyes widened. "I'm going to call Cas." She pulled out her phone.

Sam reached for his laptop angrily. Bobby marched out, and Dean sighed.

"I guess that means we're getting up now?" He asked a little mournfully.

"How did I get stuck with you?" Dean grumbled, standing in "Bubba's Dinner" suit-clad, with an equally suit-clad Dylan in tow. She shot him a glare.

"I dunno, I guess you're just lucky." She answered sarcastically.

Dean pursed his lips. "Or something."

"You know what Dean? Bite me." Dylan snapped. Dean would've responded had the owner not approached them at that very moment.

"Are you er…Bubba?" Dean asked.

Bubba nodded. "What does FBI want with me?"

Bubba was tall…and HUGE. Not fat huge, but muscled big. He towered over Dean, not to mention Dylan. Bubba was bald, blue-eyed, and blind. Dean started.

"You….cook?" Dean asked surprised.

Bubba crossed his massive arms. "What?" He snapped. "You think because I'm blind I should just stay home and do nothing?"

"Not at all, sir." Dylan interrupted smoothly. "Your dedication is admirable. We'd actually like to speak with you about the rise in freak accidents that have been occurring around town recently."

"Whoa…I ain't got nothing to do with that lady."

"We believe you." Dylan answered soothingly. "We just want to make sure there's not someone out there hurting people, hurting YOUR customers. But we need your help to do that."

Bubba relaxed. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"What's with the kid?"

Sam shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

Bobby coughed and Sam relented.

"Well, apparently Cas ran her into while he was knee-deep in the purgatory scheme. She said something that made him change his mind, and he felt grateful enough to keep an eye on her."

Bobby nodded slowly. "Got attached, did he?"

Sam smirked. "Oh yeah." Then he sighed. "But I can't blame him."

"You a bit attached yourself?" Bobby assumed. Sam shrugged.

"Bobby…she's smart. SO smart. And a great hunter, at least as far as I've seen. Dean's been hesitant to actually let her out into the field."

"I wonder why." Bobby said dryly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She was hunting when we first saw her…and alone, at that."

Bobby raised his brows.

"Then we ran into her a few more times; and every time she saved our skins." Sam added. "So we asked Cas about her the next time we saw him. He told us she was alone, and Dean reluctantly agreed to let her tag along with us for awhile."

"But?"

"But…besides research and interviews, he won't let her do much else. And he avoids her like the plague."

"She's a teenage girl: I'm surprised you're not doing the same."

Sam thought about it, then shrugged. "I don't think she's all that young, actually. Not old enough to drink…and not old enough to be on her own though." Bobby chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head. "The big brother routine looks good on you." He grunted.

Sam smiled, not denying it. "You think?"

Bobby nodded "I do. If you say she can handle herself, I believe you. Give Dean time to wrap his mind around it, and he'll calm down."

Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"How's she handling traveling with the Winchesters?"

Sam laughed. "It's weird..she fits right in. Takes none of Dean's attitude, has a mind like an encyclopedia, is quick on her feet, great with people, and having her with us feels…comfortable. Right. Is that weird, having just met her?"

Bobby shook his head slowly, a gleam in his eye. "Not at all boy. Sometimes, it just happens like that."

"Alright, I'll bite."

"I'd rather you didn't, it was just a joke." Dylan looked up from her notes in time to see Dean grimace.

"What?" She asked patiently.

"People…they just seem to respond to you. How do you do it?"

Dylan smirked. "I am what most would call, a people person."

Dean rolled his eyes and Dylan sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I just like people…maybe they can sense that."

Dean nodded. "Fair enough. All right; well, Bubba told us he's heard the same female voice every Tuesday since the attacks started, but the waitresses can't place a face."

"So she can disguise herself?" Dylan guessed.

"Or change her face." Dean muttered.

"Is that something this Gabriel guy could do?" Dylan probed.

"Only when he was masquerading as the trickster Loki."

Dylan snickered. "You thought HE was Loki?" She laughed again. "That's rich."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why is that funny?"

Dylan's face went blank. "It's not funny. When Gabriel was impersonating Loki, did he ever appear female?"

Dean shook his head quickly. "Never."

"Well then how about a female friend?" Dylan pressed. "Someone who knew him well enough to reenact some of his pranks?"

Dean shook his head. "Angel Gabriel's a douche estranged from his family." Dean went silent as an idea hit him.

"And trickster Gabriel?" Dylan asked. Dean shook his head and pulled out his phone, eyes bright.

Dylan waited patiently.

"Dean?" Sam answered his phone. "I just got done with Bobby, he's headed home-"

Dean interrupted Sam to bite out one word, and Sm growled.

"Summoning spell then. I noticed an abandoned barn just outside of town. I'll grab the supplies and meet you there."

Dylan followed Dean to the car, only speaking once they were on their way, and only long enough to repeat the word Dean had said to sam.

"Kali?"

Dean just nodded.

"Kali."

Dylan pouted from the loft of the barn where Dean had banished her, watching the summoning spell go down from afar. The ritual looked complex, but Dylan watched nonetheless…just in case.

Kali appeared in a swirl of smoke, arms crossed.

"Winchesters." She snarled.

Dean inclined his head. "Long time no see."

Kali hissed.

"Care to tell us what the big deal is?" Dean asked lightly.

Kali tossed her head. "What do you think?"

Dean looked to Sam, who shrugged. "Alright…Hard way it is." He slid out his knife and Kali's eyes widened. Dean tilted his head.

"Wait, Sammy." Dean laid a hand on his brothers arm, then looked up to the loft. "I have an idea."

"Hi." Dylan smiled warmly, and Kali just looked back, slightly stunned.

"The Winchesters are sending a child to do their dirty work?" She smirked. "OH, how the mighty have fallen."

Dylan's smile took on an edge, and her eyes narrowed. "The only one who's fallen is your ex, and the Winchesters are still here." She jerked her head to where the brothers stood, watching. "They're giving you a chance here, but if you refuse to take it, to talk to me, I'll leave now." Dylan took a few steps back. "I hear their interrogation technique is a bit more..thorough, but if you'd prefer that," Dylan turned.

"Wait!" Kali cried out. Dylan turned back, eyebrow raised. "What do you want to know?" She caved.

Dylan smiled once mkore. "Loki. You're well aware he's not exactly who he says he is?"

Kali snorted. "Of course I am. None of us are." Dylan raised her eyebrows and waited.

"They mythology that we are created from, Loki and I as well as the others…it is shifting."

Dylan frowned. "Into what?"

Kalie sighed. "In essence, I and Baldr and the others…we are spiritual beings birthed from belief in us. We retain physical bodies only so long as that belief in us is not only maintained, but unchallenged.

"So.." Dylan furrowed her brow. "You exist because people believe you do, and there was no proof that you or your namesake existed otherwise?"

Kali nodded.  
>"And.." Dylans eyes widened. "With the introduction of the living breathing legends, Thor and Loki and the rest of them…you and your "Council" or whatever are no longer relevant."<p>

"We are fading." Kali agreed sadly.

"So what do the Loki-Alike pranks have to do with your fading?" Dylan snickered slightly at her own joke.

"It was aware to all of us that Loki was not who he said he was….but also that he was powerful enough to help us."

"The prank accidents then…they're some kind of weird summoning ritual?"

Kali nodded. "Yes."

Dylan jerked her head, and Dean and Sam stepped forward.

"You're hurting people." Dylan said flatly. "You can't think we'll allow that, whether you're fading or not."

Kali huffed. "I do not want to hurt humans. They are the very reason that I exist. But the more powerful the being is that we are trying to summon, the more of their presence needs to be felt on earth….and it is not yet powerful enough."

"What kind of a spell is this?" Dylan asked.

"It calls upon the spirits abilities. If their…proclivities are still active on earth and fresh blood is spilled, the spell should pull the spirit from wherever they are back into physical existence."

"From wherever?" Dean clarified.

Kalie nodded

"Even heaven?" Dean pressed.

Kali raised her brow.

"Or Hell?" Sam added.

Her eyes widened.

"Or wherever angels go when they die?" Dylan asked.

Kali choked. "A-Angel?" She thought hard. "It should still work. It explains the need for more sacrifices, and perhaps an angel artifact might be necessary to call upon that part of his physiology."

Dylan furrowed her brow. "Conference!"

She pulled Sam and Dean a few feet away. "I have a crazy idea...What if we helped her?"

Sam sputtered. "Help her bring Gabriel back? No!"

"I'm with Sam." Dean agreed. "Why would we want that?"

Dylan crossed her arms. "Well, one, she'd stop hurting people. Two, she wouldn't DIE. Three, she'd owe us a favor, and four, you'd have another Ally."

"You haven't met Gabriel." Dean snorted. "I wouldn't exactly call him an ally, either."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "You don't want me to call him an Ally? Fine, I'll call him something else…Cas' BROTHER." Dean and Sam shared a look. "Remember Cas? Your best friend, whom has given up practically everything to help you, having to fight his own FAMILY…and the only family who actually like him is I dunno…DEAD, and you have the opportunity to bring one of them back and you don't want to because he's a douche?" Dylan shook her head slowly. Sam sighed.

"What's your plan?" Sam asked finally.

Dylan grinned.

"Dyl…it's been three days. You told Kali your plan right away and she's been grinning ever since. I think we….the people who have taken you in…would like to know what's going on."

Dylan sat across from Dean and Sam at Bubba's diner, a silent Kali with them. Dylan had promptly promised the boys not to tell Cas anything until they were sure it had worked, and then had grabbed Kali and spent the last few days whispering secretively with her.

"You've waited three days you can wait…" Dylan looked down at her watch. "Five more minutes."

"Wait for what?" Sam pressed. Dylan just shot him a look and he glowered. He waved down a waiter. "Could I get this salad to go?"

The waiter shot the table a look. "You could. The question is why would you want to?" Sam bristled, but Dean smirked and Dylan laughed outright. The waiter winked in Dylan's direction and strode off.

"Why is a waiter wearing a hairnet, that's the question." He muttered.

Dylan smirked. "I think he just has issues.

Sam poked his salad sadly.

A few minutes later… at one pm exactly, a man standing at the cash register began to choke. The Winchesters shot up but the man in the hairnet beat them to the choker, performing the Heimlich with confidence. After a few hard blows, the man spewed out whatever it was that had been blocking his airways. Before he even took his first unrestricted breath, hairnet-waiter-guy was gone, and the Winchesters were left calming the man down. Dylan darted after the object the man had spewed out while they were busy.

When the group met outside at the impala, Dylan was grinning brightly, something clutched tightly in her fist.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Dylan allowed her prize to drop into Sam's hand, and Dean and Sam stared at it.

It was a black feather…covered in blood. As the group watched, the feather turned bright white, then the blood disappeared…and then the feather disintegrated altogether.

After a few moments, Dean shrugged. "Now what?"

Dylan made a face. "I dunno. That was as far as my plan went."

"Well." Sam sighed.

"That was a bust."

"I thought it would work." Dylan muttered.

"Thought what would work?" Cas poofed in, head tilted in interest. He wore jeans and a tshirt again, looking entirely too normal for comfort.

"That's what I want to know."

Kali stood in the corner, arms crossed. "Now what?" She snapped.

Cas looked over in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Gabe's ex." Dylan reported, turning back to Kali.

Cas frowned. "What's going on?"

Dylan grinned brightly at him. "I used one of the feathers I had from your last molt to aid in a summoning spell to bring Gabriel back."

Cas frowned. "Why would you want to bring Gabriel back?" Dean threw up his hands.

"That's what I'm saying!"

Cas half-turned. He smiled. "Hello Dean."

Dean huffed. "It's been a while since you've actually acknowledged me." He half-grinned back. "Hey."

"It's alright to tell Dean that you like me better, Cas." Dylan grinned.

Cas shrugged. "I wasn't going to say anything, but…" Dean huffed.

Dylan shrugged in apology at Kali. "Kali was hoping to bring Gabe back so he could help her from fading…but my plan was a bust." She straightened as a thought came to her. "Wait….we haven't tried something yet."

"What?" Sam asked, curious despite himself.

Dylan beamed. "Porn."

Everyone shot Dylan a look of disbelief. She ignored them in favor of reaching for the remote and clicking to a 900 channel.

"No! No, no, no." Dean ripped the remote from her hands, but the second he turned to the tv, the remote changed…into a pure white feather. Sam eyed the feather in shock.

On the screen, two knocks sounded on the door and a woman in questionable dress went to answer the door.

Two similar knocks pounded on the door of the hotel room the odd group occupied.

"Kali, it's for you." Dylan blurted out. Kalie sent Dylan a searching look, and as the woman on the screen touched the doorknob, she marched over and threw the door open.

The screen went blank, but no one was paying attention, too busy staring in shock at Gabriel, dressed in a delivery uniform, smirk in place.

"Miss me?" He asked brightly. He winked at the Winchesters, nodded at his brother, and raised a brow in Dylan's direction. She waved. He directed his smirk towards Kali.

Kali smiled in relief...then decked him in the face.

Dean smiled. "Alright." He looked at Sam and Cas. "I feel better now."


	5. Growl

**Disclaimer: The supernatural universe; brothers, angel, and impala included, are not mine. Charlie's mine! As are a few others you might not recognize, but for the most part, I thank Erik Kripke and the Supernatural people for their wonderful creation.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll really help Kali?" Dylan asked, watching Dean set up targets in the forest he'd driven them to.<p>

Sam shook his head, sitting next to her on the hood of the Impala. "Doubt it."

Dean shrugged. "Guys' a douche, but a lot of dudes would do anything for a chick that er….used to be close to them.

Sam chuckled.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "You mean he's going to help her so he can get laid."

Dean barked out a laugh at Dylan's frankness.

"Pretty much." He agreed.

"And then he'll be back to torment US." Sam muttered, focused on the laptop in front of him.

Dylan put a hand on her chin. "I get the feeling you don't like the guy."

Sam made a face. "The dude killed Dean over 100 times right in front of me."

Dylan hopped up. "Enough said." She turned to Dean. "All set up?" At his nod she jumped forward. "Yep! Gimmee the gun!" Dean stopped her by shooting his hand out, and Dylan ran face-first into his palm.

"Ow!" She stepped back, rubbing her face. Dean looked conflicted.

"I'm not sure if you're ready for this."

Dylan crossed her arms. "You promised you'd let me go on more hunts with you after you trained me…so TRAIN me!"

Dean sighed. "Alright fine. Sam, y'coming?"

Sam looked away. "No…actually. I think I'll take my car and head back to the hotel…look for a new case."

Dean narrowed his eyes and Dylan put her hands on her hips, but Sam just smiled brightly and jumped into his vehicle. "See ya!"

"He played us." Dylan grimaced.

"I knew him driving his ride here was odd. He had this planned." Dean shook his head. "Well…I guess it's just the two of us."

Dylan made a face. "Joy."

"Hey!" Dean looked insulted. "I'm not that bad." He pushed her towards the target. "C'mon punk. Let's see what you got."

Dylan grinned. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Sammy!"<p>

Sam looked up from his computer brightly. "Hey dean! How'd it…"His grin turned to a frown when he saw the black expression on Dean's face. "What's up?"

Dean's chest raised as he breathed deeply. "Don't ever let her near a gun…ever." He warned. Sam's brows furrowed.

Dylan entered after Dean, arms crossed. "I wasn't that bad." She argued.

"You shot me!" Dean snapped. Sam shot up but Dean waved him down.

"I just grazed you." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"I was standing behind you." He bit out.

"Which means it would've taken a lot of skill to shoot you." Dylan reasoned. "So there."

Dean shook his head. "No! Not so there! No guns for you!" Dylan glared.

"Ever." He demanded. Dylan pouted and threw herself on the bed, face first. Dean sighed heavily and turned to Sam. "You got anything?"

"Yeah, actually." Sam turned back to his screen. "Looks like Kentucky has an infestation."

"Of bugs?" Dean shivered.

"No. Of-"

"Puppies?!" Dylan sat up happily, her earlier anger forgotten.

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation, but Sam grinned. "Close, actually. Wolves."

"Wolves?" Dylan frowned.

"Were, to be exact." Sam clarified.

"Location or numbers?" Sam looked back to his screen.

"Looks like it can't be more than five. They started with animals, but more recently," Sam pushed his laptop Dean's way, so he could see the photos, "They've upgraded."

Dylan made a face as she caught sight of the photos. "Yuck." She raised her hand.

Dean made a face. "What do you want?" HE snapped.

"Do I get to help, or am I still grounded?"

Dean pulled his shirt up to show her his wrapped side. "What do you think?" Dylan huffed.

"I called the Chief of police." Sam broke in, sending Dylan a sympathetic look. "He's more than happy to let us take a look at the files." Dean nodded. "Alright. We'll change and head out." He turned to Dylan.

She raised her hands. "And I'll sit here, doing nothing and pretending I don't exist." Sam snorted, but Dean didn't catch the reference.

"Works for me." He headed to his room.

Dylan and Sam shared a look.

"He'll calm down." Sam promised.

"When I'm forty?" She asked dryly.

Sam shrugged. "If we're lucky. Hey, you want something to do while we're gone?" Sam whispered in a conspiring voice.

Dylan shot a look to the adjoining door, then nodded.

Sam handed her his laptop. "A diner a few states over looks like it has a demon infestation. Mind doing the legwork on it? Maybe we'll hit it up after if you think it's worth it."

Dylan rolled her eyes but opened the browser. "Aight."

"We're leaving." Sam peeked his head in after they'd changed, to find Dylan lying on her stomach on the bed, squinting at the laptop screen.

"Kay."

"We'll be back in a few hours." He added.

Dylan nodded.

Dean pushed Sam out of the way. "Don't do anything illegal. See ya Harry Potter."

"Kay." Then Dylan squealed.

"YOU DID CATCH MY FUNNY!"

Both brothers were still chuckling as they slid into the Impala.

* * *

><p>"So." Dylan froze. She was not alone. She turned slightly.<p>

"Sup." She answered warily.

"Dylan, right?" Gabriel the archangel shot Dylan an easy grin.

"Sure." Dylan narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm bored. Where'd you come from?"

Dylan watched Gabriel slowly. "Different dimension is the guess. Did you help Kali?"

Gabriel scoffed. "Of course I did. She's fine."

"Did you get laid?" Dylan asked brightly.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "Sure did."

"Oh gross." Dylan grimaced. "I didn't actually want an answer." Gabriel shrugged.

"Where did my brother find you?" He asked curiously.

"That's a secret." Dylan retorted brightly. An idea came to her. "Hey. You're bored right?" Gabriel shrugged. "You want to do something fun?"

"Why not?" Gabriel agreed quickly. Dylan turned to him brightly, hand outstretched.

"Well, come on dude."

Gabriel looked at her hand, made a face, then grasped her hand in his.

* * *

><p>"Neat party trick." Both of Gabriel's elbows were on the table, his chin resting on his hands as he eyed Dylan. She munched on her burger, grinning brightly.<p>

"I like to think so." Dylan shrugged.

Gabriel leaned back in the booth with a sigh. After a cursory look around, he turned a woman's hair blue then smiled cheekily when Dylan sighed heavily.

"You're not a native, is my guess." He spoke blithely. Dylan made a face.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Besides the poof thing?" Gabriel smirked. "You're cautious around me."

"Sam and Dean warned me." Dylan laughed.

"And yet you're still sitting here with me." Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "As if you know more than you're say-"

"Gabriel. What are you doing?"

Cas appeared at Dylans elbow, glowering dangerously in his brother's direction. Gabriel straightened.

"Chill Cassie. I'm just getting to know your newest pet human."

Cas slid into the booth next to Dylan. "About?"

Dylan patted Cas' arm reassuringly. "He just wants to know who he's dealing with." She soothed. "I helped bring him back. I must have some sort of motive for doing so; and he just wants to know what it is." Dylan shot Gabriel an even look. "He has a right to know, as well."

Cas' eyes narrowed. "Dylan…are you sure?"

"I trust the dude." She spoke simply.

Gabriel snorted, and Dylan turned a serious look his way.

"I think it's relatively clear to you that my role in your reappearance means you owe me. Do you disagree?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed slightly. Dylan nodded. "I have spent the last few years making myself as dangerous as possible, and you'll find that I hold quite a bit of power. You'd do well not to cross me."

Gabriel considered her…then he nodded. "So. What's your motive?"

Dylan smiled….and then told him everything.

"Other dimension hmm? Sounds more like an alternate reality. It's not my forte, but I'll see what information I can find out." He held out his hand.

She gripped it tightly. "I have a feeling meeting you is going to change…everything." Gabriel smiled brightly. "Call me Gabe."

* * *

><p>"Dylan? You still alive?" Dean knocked on her hotel room door softly. When he heard a guys voice and then Dylan's laugh, he frowned and knocked a little harder. "Dylan?"<p>

The door opened abruptly and Cas stood there, thoroughly disgruntled.

Cas just shook his head and opened the door wider.

Dean's eyes narrowed when he saw who sat shoulder to shoulder with Dylan.

"Gabriel. What are you doing?"

"Playing smashbros." Gabe rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"That's not…alright then. Fine. Dylan?"

Dylan didn't look up from her controller. "Yes?"

"What is this?"

"Its…smashbros." She shrugged.

Dean threw up his hands.

"Alright, I brought in the stuff and- what the hell?"

Dylan and Gabriel froze.

"Sammy!" Gabe beamed.

"It's Sam." He rolled his eyes. "When did you and Dylan become friends?"

Gabe shrugged. "About five minutes ago. Hey! You caught a wolf pack? Let's go celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Dylan jumped up.

"Not you, you're a baby." Gabe ordered. Dylan sighed heavily and flopped onto Cas, who grunted but let it happen, arm still over his eyes. "Let me buy you Winchesters a drink! What do you say?"

"We haven't caught the pack yet." Dean spoke up, arms crossed.

"A pre-celebration then." Gabriel rephrased.

"We don't want to have a drink with you." Sam spoke bluntly.

Gabe grabbed his heart. "Oh the rejection! It hurts!" He pursed his lips. "It's free alcohol, Deano. Come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

Dean sighed and looked to Sam, who just shrugged. "Alright. ONE drink. Cas, you coming?"

Cas sat up, dislodging Dylan from where she'd been sprawled over him. "Yes."

Dylan didn't move as the men made their way out, Dean pausing long enough to look back. He opened his mouth but Dylan beat him to it.

"Nothing illegal, I know." She sat up and shot him a wink. "Go. Have fun." Dean snorted, but shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>Dylan curled up on her bed, dozing with the TV in the background. She was almost asleep when a harsh knock jerked her awake.<p>

"Forget something?" She hollered good naturally as she opened the door. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Who are you?"

One hand gripped her shoulder and another pointed a gun in her face, and she smiled weakly. "Let me just lock up real fast then."

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were extremely relieved when they received the ransom call. You can only handle so much of Gabriel, and Cas had drunk nearly the entire bar and then disappeared, leaving the brothers to fend for themselves.<p>

"Sorry Gabriel, gotta head out. Dylan kidnapped, you know how it is." Dean jumped up and grabbed his keys.

Sam didn't even pretend to feel bad. "Thank god…come on Dean, let's get out of here."

Gabriel shook his head smugly.

It was all good. They'd see him soon enough.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam did what they do best….they burst in, guns blazing. Unfortunately, the wolf pack they'd been hunting were ready for them. In no time at all, Dean and Sam had lost their guns and were forced into hand to hand combat.<p>

They were down to two men, when Dylan, who'd up to that point waited patiently and blind-folded in the corner of the building, made her move.

The crack shot surprised both brothers, who paused and watched in shock as both men they'd been fighting fell to the ground dead, shot through the heart with the same bullet.

When they turned back around, Dylan was still sitting innocently in her corner, no gun in her vicinity.

Sam shrugged it off.

Dean….couldn't.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said I was never allowed near a gun ever again?" Dylan asked, sitting in the same field Dean had driven them to a few days previous.<p>

Dean only grunted as he set up new targets, much more difficult than the first time, when all of the targets had been relatively the same large size and organized in a row. This time, the targets were smaller, some set high, and some set low in a circle. She waited, watching him closely. Sam stood by the Impala, just as confused as her…until Dean marched over, a piece of dark fabric in his hands.

"Put it on." He held it out to her.

"Dean." Dylan shook her head.

"Put." Dean's voice was low and cold. "It. On."

Dylan turned to Sam…but he offered no support. With a sigh, she tied the blindfold over her eyes.

"Now march."

This time, Dylan didn't argue. She walked further into the field until Dean told her to stop. When he began to spin her in circles, she sighed but said nothing.

He stopped and took a few step backs. Then he placed a gun in her hand. "Shoot." He ordered.

Dylan shook her head. "Dean, you said,"

"You're lying about your name. You're lying about you're shooting abilities, and I'm sure you're lying about more than that. You want to hunt with us? Show me I can trust you."

"And this will help you trust me?"

Dean coughed. "It's a start."

"Dean…I don't shoot for sport. I only unload when provoked."

Dean only had enough time to pull out his own gun and and cock it and Dylan unloaded her clip, bullseyeing every target before ripping off her blind fold and turning to Dean, breathing heavily.

"Now what?" She gasped.

Dean turned to Sam who nodded. "Now." Dean spoke after a moment.

"Now you tell us everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Gabe's a nuisance, Cas is protective, and Dean knows that something's up. <strong>

**What Will Dylan tell them? Everything? Or Nothing? And what does Gabe mean, that something's up?" **

**Heheheh.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you want, I like them!**

**Love to you all! **

**~CLC~**


End file.
